


Lost Things Found

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43634779#t43634779</p>
<p>Varric finds a copy of Anders' manifesto amidst all his other random papers, and decides to approach him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Things Found

It was easy to lose things, even in a suite as small as Varric's. He called it 'palatial' which was more or less in comparison to the other rooms in the Hanged Man. But it suited his needs just fine and the price was right even after all these years. He was central to any Lowtown and Hightown gossip alike, and his friends came and went as they pleased. Which, he realized upon reflection, was the reason he couldn't find the documents he was trying to currently locate.

"Damn… filing system."

Which was to say he had no filing system. Ever since Bartrand up and left, the Merchant's Guild was breathing down his throat for a trade treaty that he swore he was going to get to them today. And he was. But then Hawke had needed him for a favor that took them up the coast. And then Isabela dropped by for a game of diamondback and a pint. And Merrill came by looking depressed so he did his best to cheer her up. And by the time Anders dropped by to ask his opinion on something, Varric had about lost his temper. He hadn't meant to snap at him, but Anders left, dejected, and Varric had no time to feel guilty.

Trade treaty in hand finally, he went to go meet with the Guild.

-

Nearly midnight, and Varric did something he'd never done before. He locked the door to his suite while he was inside it. Sure he would latch it sometimes when he slept, if he wasn't too tired to forget. But Bianca was kept next to his bed (okay, in his bed, but close enough for the stories) and people were loath to get on Hawke's bad side. It was one of the perks of being the man's favorite dwarf, after all.

Varric loved his friends, but sometimes he just needed a rest. So after procuring a very large flagon of ale and a cheese plate, he settled down and decided to go through his papers so as to avoid the earlier issue with the treaty. He was almost two hours in and half a cheese plate down (the ale having been finished within the first half hour) when something caught his eye. He pulled the pile of papers over – they were tied together in the corner by a long black ribbon.

_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._

Varric realized what it was and rolled his eyes. "Blondie…"

But, remembering his friend's hurt expression, he allowed his guilt to take him over a moment, and continued to read.

Ten minutes later, he was engrossed in the statements of raw, hard fact. The Chantry-sanctioned acquisition of children from all over Thedas, the removal of accidental babies from Circle mages, and something called The Harrowing that Varric thought he might have nightmares about.

Twenty minutes later, he was pacing, manifesto in hand, the other tucked behind his back as he passed in front of the fire and back, frowning as he read personal accounts of mages in the Circle and how they'd been treated.

Forty-five minutes later, he was back at his table, copying passages from the manifesto and scratching out questions that came to mind, things that sounded good in theory on paper, but would be difficult to execute in real life.

And nearly ninety minutes after he'd started to read, he was curled up in bed, having fallen asleep rereading it.

-

"Blondie!"

Anders looked up. There was only one person who called him that. Not that he usually minded the nickname. He rather liked Varric on most days. But today he was sitting in a corner of the Hanged Man, trying to avoid being seen. He had a lot of work to get done, and hanging out in his clinic was a surefire way for Hawke to find him and become a distraction.

"Varric. I'm very busy."

"I wanted to ask you about a few things."

Anders frowned, lips pulling into a tight line as he shuffled papers. "Perhaps another day."

"It's about your manifesto."

Oh he _really_ didn't have time for this. So, gathering his papers and taking one last sip of his drink, he stalked out, leaving Varric confused and scrambling to catch up. Anders walked faster, his longer stride giving him the advantage. Varric reached out and grabbed his arm. Anders whirled on him.

"Varric, I really don't have time to be made fun of right now, all right? If it's all the same to you, I'd just like to be left alone. I understand – 'Anders is talking about templars again, doesn't he ever shut up?' 'Oh there goes Anders, blabbing on about the plight of the Circle mages.' 'Maker, doesn't Anders ever talk about anything else?' And the ever popular, 'Mages get what they deserve; you're hardly one to talk about freedom, because you're an abomination.' Just leave me alone, Varric."

Varric frowned and handed him the manifesto, along with his own notes. "I just wanted to let you know that there are a couple of flaws in your structure. Education expenses, liability insurances, et cetera. Otherwise… you have some good points. So. I'll just leave you to it then. You know where to find me."

He turned and started back toward the Hanged Man, but stopped at Anders', "Wait!" He turned back around. Anders' eyes were wide, the look on his face one of utter surprise.

"You… you really read it? You're not just… making fun of me?"

Varric sighed. "I was a little out of sorts yesterday when you came by. Merchant's Guild, meetings, blah, blah, blah. So…" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Buy you a pint and we'll talk?"

Anders' face broke into a sad smile. If Varric didn't know any better, he thought Blondie would tear up and start crying right there in the middle of the street.

"Yes," Anders said. "Yes, please!"

Varric chuckled at the enthusiasm, and led the way back to the Hanged Man.


End file.
